Fear The Living/Issue 48
This is Issue 48 of Fear The Living, titled Escape. This is the second issue of Arc #7. This Issue is from Rosalie's POV Issue 48 Right now me, Jason, Evan, and Brandon are trapped inside the truck, we ran for a little but the herd made us run back to the truck. We are all sitting at seats, waiting for our fate, which it most likely death. I lean back into my seat, and start looking at my necklace, it’s the last thing I have to remember my brother, he died in my hands, and it was my fault. I remember his last words vividly. Me and my brother are in a movie theater, searching for any supplies, but so far no luck. I walk up to one of the big screens, I push the exit door next to it. Then my eyes widen as I see what’s in front of me, a lot of biters, over 50 I would say. I quickly turn around and try to open the door, no luck, the biter’s start to get nearer to me. I keep pushing against the door, then risking the noise I take out my pistol and shoot the handle. It falls off and I keep running, I run to the door that leads to the hallway to the other theaters. I push the door open, then run to where my brother is. “Ronald, we have to get out of here, now” I tell him. “What’s wrong” He asks me. “There’s a shit ton of biter’s coming, we have to go” I say. “Let’s get the fuck out of here th-“ Ronald says, but bangs on the glass doors of the Movie Theater cut him off. I look at the doors to see biter’s pushing against the doors, the gunshot probably attracted them. I look back and see the biter’s closing in on us. “We’re fucked Ronald” I say. “No, You’re going to get out of here little sis, Just don’t look” Ronald says and loads up his pistol. “No, Ronald you don’t need to do this” I say, tears streaking down my cheeks. “Yes I do, When you hear the first shot, run” Ronald says. ''Then he runs into the herd surrounding the doors, he shoots the first glass door, shattering it, and attracting most of the biters. I watch as the biter’s approach him, then he starts taking them out with swift shot’s to the head. I start running to the doors, not wanting to watch my brother die, then the gunshot’s stop. Then I hear screams of pain, and chewing. I keep on running, not knowing what my destination was, just running. '' I stop looking at the necklace and look out the windows. The biter’s keep on pushing against the truck. “We’re done for” I say. “We will find a way, we can’t die now” Evan says. “And why not, unless a miracle happens, we are completely fucked” I say. “Something has to happen, we can’t die” Brandon says. “I don’t want to die here, I always wanted to find out what happened to my family before I died, you know cause I never got to see them much when the season started, if they’re alive, I just want to apologize to tem” Jason says. “Let’s just worry about getting out of here first” Evan says. I’m about to say something, when a couple of bullet shots ring out from the outside of the truck. “Could that be Dan or David” Brandon says. “Probably not, they didn’t have any guns with them” I say. Evan looks out the window and says “The biter’s are leaving, enough have left for us to get out of here, get the supplies, quick, let’s go”. I run back and grab my stuff, and Ken’s stuff, he couldn’t get it, I hope he’s okay, I recently have had feelings for him, but I don’t know if I should do anything about it. I can’t worry about that right now, I have to save my ass first. I grab my bags and jump off the truck, I follow Evan, the rest following me. He runs into a building, I follow him in, and I see David standing over someone, holding a gun to the person’s face. Two people cowering in a corner. Dan standing over Ken, pressing down on Ken’s wound. What the fuck happened. Issues Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:Issues